Waiting
by Subject87
Summary: Cory has been waiting a long time for Shawn to come back, and he's still waiting. Oneshot, Cory/Shawn friendship. Bits of Cory/Topanga


Today was December 21st which meant Cory Matthews, as he had done every year for a long time now, was sitting on the little red bench in the middle of the park where he had first met Topanga on the monkey bars. He came here every year around this time, hoping and waiting that maybe he would be here.

He pulled out his wallet and flipped to the picture of him, Topanga, and Shawn at high school graduation and smiled softly. He let his hand run across the picture, first over Topanga then Shawn "I miss you buddy." He whispered at the picture. He still blamed himself for letting Shawn go on that road trip without him, Topanga had long since stopped trying to get him to forgive himself and simply let him talk out his guilt every year around this time.

"Shawn" he muttered as he leaned back, "Where are you buddy ?". Shawn had promised he'd be back soon, and the last time they had talked had been December 1st, 2001, Corey remembered it well.

_Cory walked over to Topanga and smiled as he kissed her softly and wrapped an arm around her "I wonder if he'll call today." He whispered softly._

_Topanga shook her head "Cory.. He's been gone a long time" she said, "We have to face that he's probably not coming back."_

_It was Cory's turn to shake his head "No No No" he said quickly, "I can't accept that... I refuse to accept that." His voice was full of desperation and despair as he spoke. "He can't be gone Topanga... He just can't be gone."_

_Topanga's heart broke for her husband and she desperately wanted to take it all away but she knew that this time only one person could take that away, and they hadn't seen him in years. "I'm sorry Cory." Was all she could manage to say as she hugged him tightly. _

_They both jumped as the phone rang and Cory quickly disentangled himself from Topanga to answer it "Shawn?" he asked, trying not to let the desperation enter his voice _

"_Hey buddy" came the familiar voice of Shawn Hunter, Cory's best friend since kindergarten, "How've you been?"_

"_How've I been?" he asked, "Shawn, where are you?"_

"_I'm in.. I think Texas" Shawn said and Cory imagined him shrugging._

"_Well when are you coming home?" Cory asked._

"_I was thinking of stopping by around Christmas time" He said._

_He grinned, "I look forward to it, how about we meet at the park? On that bench where we used to hang out and throw rocks at the park signs."._

"_Sounds good buddy... I'll see you then, Okay? I'm out of time on this payphone and I haven't got any more quarters."_

"_See you Shawn, come home safe." Cory whispered._

"_Bye Buddy." Shawn replied and hung up._

_Cory put the phone back and smiled, excited for Christmas this year._

Cory shivered slightly, the cold jolting him from his thoughts, and he rubbed his hands together to warm them up. "I should have brought gloves, why do I never bring gloves?" he asked himself.

For a moment he thought he saw Shawn and he jumped up, eager to greet his old friend, but realized it was just a guy walking through the park. He sat back down, embarrassed that he had gotten so excited, and went back to his routine of thinking and waiting.

_December 21__st__, 2000 had been especially cold but Cory didn't care, he was meeting Shawn today at the park. He kissed Topanga after he put on his coat and hat, "I'll see you tonight" he said excitedly. _

"_Have fun Hun." She said, trying not to dash his hopes. She had long since given up hope that Shawn would ever becoming back but she didn't have the heart to tell Cory that, he seemed so happy at the idea that Shawn would come back that she couldn't take that away from him. _

_Cory walked to the park, it was just a short distance from where he lived, and sat down on the small red bench over looking the park like he had with Shawn when they were kids. _

_He waited there, all day, for Shawn but his friend never showed up. Finally when the sun started to go down and the temperature dropped even more, if that was even possible, he got up and headed home. He felt his disappointment rise inside him until he felt like he was choking on it. He clamped his hands together, squeezing them together until they were white from lack of blood._

_Topanga had been in the living room reading when Cory walked in, she knew instantly from the look on his face that Shawn hadn't showed up and resolved to kill Shawn if she ever saw him again for what he was doing to Cory "I'm Sorry Cory" she whispered as she got up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly._

"_I'm not worried about it." He said in a false tone of happiness that worried her, "He'll be there tomorrow, he said sometime before Christmas right?" he asked in a tone that told her he wasn't really asking._

"_Of course" She lied, "The weather is insane, he probably just got stuck in the snow."_

_Cory smiled and kissed her "Thank you" he whispered, "I'm gonna head to bed.. I wanna be up early tomorrow."_

"_Good Night Cory" Topanga said softly._

"_Night Topanga" Cory replied and headed upstairs._

Cory had repeated the routine for the last twelve years, coming to the park and sitting on that little red bench everyday for twelve years. He had long since gave up on seeing Shawn walk up, sit beside him, and ask him how he had been. He came out here to think, but he knew deep down he was still waiting for Shawn.

He always would be waiting for his best friend.

**Note: **This show is like, my new obsession so I had to write a fic for it! I was watching Season 6 last night and got the idea from the episode where Shawn decides to go on a road trip to discover himself. I hope you all enjoy it, also I don't own Boy Meets World or anything related


End file.
